


In the Midnight Hour

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Gen, Heather Lisinski is a good friend, Spoilers for Oversight, The X-Files References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Heather does Jake a big favor. Jake feels guilty for asking.
Relationships: Jake Green & Heather Lisinski





	In the Midnight Hour

The Heather Lisinski who returned to Jericho after being away for six months was not the same woman who’d left him with the promise to be back in a few days.

The woman who’d left him had been sweet, shy, optimistic, and cheerful.

Jake watched as she passed him without so much as a glance, heading directly for Major Beck’s office.

Gone were the sunny smile and bright eyes he remembered from the not-so-distant past. They were replaced by a grim expression and eyes that now reflected the presence of demons she’d not uttered to a soul.

Jake couldn’t help but notice the other changes, as well--her pale skin and the weight she’d lost made her but a wisp of the woman she’d once been.

Another person he’d let down.

He should never have let her go to New Bern. He should have gone after her when the first wind turbine had come to Jericho and she hadn’t been with it.

And now.

Now he’d dragged her into the middle of trouble so deep, he wasn’t sure any of them would survive it.

He rubbed his hands over his face, shutting his eyes.

Dammit.

Sometimes he was such an asshole.

* * *

“Here it is. I hope you can make sense of it.” Her voice was distant as she handed the paper to him.

“I can’t, but Hawkins will be able to,” Jake said quietly.

She met his gaze and held it. “Do you trust him?”

“Yes.” Jake gazed back at her, then folded the sheet and tucked it into his pocket.

Heather nodded ever-so-slightly and turned to go.

“Wait.”

She paused, then turned to face him once more.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this. The last thing I want is for you to be in anymore danger than you’ve already been.” His eyes were sad .

Heather tilted her head to the side and gazed at him intently. “A wise man once said…every day, every life is in danger.”

His eyebrows furrowed a little. “Who said that?”

“Assistant Director Walter Skinner.”

He shook his head, puzzled.

“What? You’ve never seen the X-Files?” A faint hint of amusement glittered in her blue eyes and he smiled.

She smiled faintly and headed out the back door of Bailey’s.

“Heather?”

“Yeah?”

Thanks,” he said quietly.

She met his eyes once more. “Be safe, Jake.”

“You too.” He drew in a breath and watched as she disappeared into the night.


End file.
